


Don't Wake Me

by uncomposed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomposed/pseuds/uncomposed
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had a great life. He had a beautiful wife, two wonderful kids, the perfect job, and the respect of every person in the village. It was almost too good to be true.One shot.





	Don't Wake Me

Naruto Uzumaki finished signing the last document in front of him. He groaned, feeling the soreness in his neck. Stretching slightly, he looked at the rest of his pile of finished work. He felt a swell of pride at his work ethic. A quick glance at the clock read that it was 6 pm. Naruto smiled to himself. It was the earliest he had been finished with work in a long time. He could make it for dinner if he hurried. He stood up, stretching out his cramped muscles.

He stood for a moment, staring out at his village. He had worked very hard for the past two years, crafting the town into a metropolis of industry. Billboards and lights lined the once quiet streets. A part of Naruto always missed the sleepy village he had grown up with but the change was for the better. The economy had boomed during his time as Hokage and the job rates were up 4% since last year. He laughed to himself quietly. If he would have told his younger self that he would be so proud in a 4% growth in job rates, his younger self would have fallen asleep immediately. Time definitely changes a man. _For the better_ , Naruto smiled to himself.

He walked out of his office, nodding to his secretary. She smiled and waved. As he made his way down the busy streets (gathering a slight crowd as he always did when he went into public), he remembered all of the people who used to hate him. They now admired him. They bowed to him on his way down the street. Children ran and laughed, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. His heart swelled at the sight.

He finally made it to his porch. He slipped his shoes off and quietly padded down the slight hallway to the kitchen. "Hinata?" he called.

"Naruto!" she squeaked. She was stirring a pot on the stove. "You're home early." Her smile was so bright it hurt his chest. He pulled her into his chest, thinking about how lucky he was to have her.

"Papa!" Himawari shouted, jumping up to join in the hug. She pulled away quickly and began to ramble about her day. "Mama and I went to the market, and then I got crayons and I drew a picture..." Naruto listened and nodded appropriately.

Boruto glanced at him and frowned. "Old man. Konohamaru is teaching me the rasengan," he huffed.

"How's that going?" Naruto smirked.

"The rasengan sucks," Boruto pouted.

"Boruto, don't say 'sucks'. It's not a nice word" Hinata chided gently. She carried the plates from the kitchen to the table, setting it down in front of each person at the table.

"Well, don't blame me. Your grandfather is the one who invented it," Naruto smiled, cracking his chopsticks to begin eating.

"Grandfather? Oh," Boruto muttered. "Maybe it's not so bad." Naruto chuckled at that. Boruto was definitely his child.

Before Naruto could bring the food to his mouth, a large boom echoed through the room. Naruto furrowed his brow, immediately in high alert mode. "What was that?" He stood up and glanced out of the glass doors. Everything seemed normal. There was no smoke that he could tell.

Another loud boom. Hinata glanced at him worriedly. Himawari began to cry. She ran over and hugged her father. He held her tightly, still glancing around. "Papa," she wailed. "They want to take you."

"What? Who wants to take me?" Naruto asked, looking down at his daughter. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. Himawari was his princess. Anything she wanted, he would get for her. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect her.

Another boom, this time coupled with the ground shaking. A crash resounded through the house as Sasuke Uchiha broke down his front door. "Naruto, what is that?" he asked gruffly. The concern did not show on his face but Naruto knew him well enough to tell that he was worried.

The world was shaking. The dishes clattered in the cabinets. Naruto looked around helplessly. He couldn't tell where the problem was coming from.

Then, he heard a scream. "Naruto!" It sounded like Sakura but far away. The world continued shaking and slowly faded to black.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto!" He heard a familiar voice shout close to his ear. His eyes fluttered open. The sunlight burned his retinas so he quickly squeezed them shut again. The ground he was laying on was rocky and uncomfortable. This didn't feel right. A sob to his right forced him to open his eyes again. Kneeling beside him was his pink haired teammate, crying openly. Sakura's tears made streaks on her dirt-stained skin. Her clothes were torn and bloody but she was unharmed. "Thank Kami, I was so scared that I would be the only one. I tried my hardest to get you out of it but it wouldn't work and then I thought that maybe-" Sakura rambled on. Naruto started to come to his senses. He remembered the war, the pain, the loss.

_But, that was all in the past, right? There's no way it could be happening now_ , Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, already holding a glowing hand to his chest.

This just aggravated him. Nothing was making sense. He is the Hokage. A quick glance down showed him to still be in his sixteen-year-old body.

But, what about Boruto? And his darling Himawari? What happened to Hinata?

The smell of blood and death wafted with the summer breeze, causing him to freeze. The field was quiet but filled with pods from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto knew that they were each filled with one of his comrades, dreaming about worlds that did not exist. Madara's plan flooded back to Naruto which made his skin feel as though it was on fire.

Sakura watched uncomfortably as the realization came to Naruto. She had perfect chakra control and was able to break out of the Tsukuyomi pretty easily. Her dreams, while pleasant, were fairly short. As she watched Naruto's face contort, she understood that this was not the case for him.

An inhuman scream came from deep within Naruto's chest. Tears streamed down the young man's face. Sakura jumped back. She had never seen him such agony.

Another scream broke through his lips. He sobbed, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. He curled into a fetal position, screaming and crying. "Naruto?" Sakura asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"I was happy, Sakura," Naruto cried, powerlessly. "I was happy. I was Hokage. I had friends and a wife and two kids." He shakily drew in another breath. His eyes locked onto Sakura's. Her breath caught in her throat. He had the eyes of a dying man. He looked too tired to be so young. "Sakura, I was loved. I was respected. There was no more pain." He punched the ground, causing cracks in the dirt. "I was happy, Sakura." Another sob broke from him.

Sakura sat beside him again, tentatively stroking his back. "It's okay, Naruto. It's alright. It was just a dream," she cooed. She was hardly maternal but she wasn't sure what else she should do.

"Then why the _fuck_ did you wake me up?" He growled. He regretted it immediately but his heart felt like it was clawing out of his chest. "I don't think the kind of happiness that I had exists in this world. I want to go back." He cried.

She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. His tears wet the front of her shirt. She had nothing more that she could say, so she just held him as he sobbed.


End file.
